


Video proof

by piximera



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Incest, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Rape/Non-con, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piximera/pseuds/piximera
Summary: Veronica was pregnant and claimed that she didn't know how it happened, Hiram didn't believe her. Of course he didn't believe her, but then he got a DVD with a video that made him realise she might be telling the truth. As he watched the video he also realised he had some unpure thoughts.
Relationships: Veronica Lodge/Southside Serpents Gang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	Video proof

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Riverdale kink meme @DW

How could she be so stupid, his little girl getting pregnant, and then telling him that she didn’t know who the father was? That was a new low for Veronica, it was even worse than all those times she meddled in his business affairs.

Angry that the conversation between them ended with her crying and yelling at him to get out of her room and he slammed his office door and screamed as he grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall, not caring about the amount he’d paid for the item, or how hard he worked to get it shipped to him.

No, all he cared about in that moment was that his daughter had done something stupid, lied to him about it and then made him feel like he was the one to blame.

Not wanting to destroy more he went to his chair and sat down, his eyes focusing on the door, almost hoping that she would come in and apologise, but knew that it was unlikely as she was as stubborn as him.

Closing his eyes a moment he thought back at all the times she was a good daughter, maybe if he was calmer she would dare to tell him who the father was.

As he slowly opened his eyes he felt calmer, and was now able to see what he had done. “Fuck,” he said as he realised that he had thrown the most expensive vase he owned. Knowing there wasn’t much he could do right then he looked down on the desk and saw that the mail had arrived. He was in no mood to open any of it but skimmed through it anyway to focus on something else than the mess in his family. Under a large envelope containing a hopefully signed deal he was wanted to finish that year lay an envelope with no return address or stamp, and it contained something harder than paper.

Curious to what it could be he opened the envelope and found a DVD with Veronica’s name on it. The envelope was addressed to him so he knew it was for him even though the DVD said otherwise. Curious to see what the disk contained he opened his laptop and inserted the disk.

There was one single file on it, a video file with Veronica’s name. The thumbnail didn’t show what the file contained, so anxiously he double clicked the file and waited until the video began playing.

It was Veronica in a house somewhere. Hiram could see that there was a party there thanks to all the alcohol, but then he saw his little girl, and she was. Anger washed over him as one of the party guests tried to lift her, only to laugh as she couldn’t even hold her head up, falling on the table like a sack of potatoes. The Serpents, because he could recognise as much from their clothes, laughing as they started lifting her arms and letting them fall down. They laughed and joked, making Hiram angry at their rude treatment of his little girl. “A princess like her shouldn’t have come here if she can’t hold her liquor,” was a comment Hiram heard from someone further away from the shot.

Hiram started feeling physically ill when they began talking about all the things he had done to them, and how it was the perfect opportunity to get back at him by having fun with his daughter. “If she was an innocent princess she wouldn’t have been here, so she has to know how to suck dick.”

A finger moved to the eject button as he hated how they talked about her, but at the same time Hiram didn’t want to turn it off, even though he was certain he knew where it would all lead to. He continued watching as someone opened her mouth and stuck his fingers into it, laughing as he deep throated her with his dirty fingers. Veronica reacting to the strange item being shoved into her mouth, but not by trying to turn away or gag on the fingers, instead she licked and sucked.

Instead of taking the DVD out of his laptop Hiram paused the video just as she stuck out her tongue and opened her mouth. He knew exactly what would happen next, someone would fuck her and that was how she got pregnant. The best thing she could do was get some men on the case, find out who the guilty one was and let them teach the man a lesson.

That was what he should have done at once, but instead he walked to his door, locked it and returned to his desk, his whole body trembling, but not from anger, instead it was excitement.

“You sick bastard,” he told himself as he pressed play again and watched his daughter. He should be repulsed by the way they raped her mouth like that, but instead he was turned on by watching his little princess showing the skills she had learned while he was looking the other way.

The fingers were soon replaced with a cock, and Veronica sucked that as well, her mouth showing a talent Hiram never thought he would find sexy on his own little girl. Pausing again he closed his eyes and tried to convince him of turning it off, so he wouldn’t soiling the images of his daughter even more by watching the video, which she clearly didn't know about.

His heart told him it was wrong, but his cock was the thing which convinced him of the next move, it was painfully hard between his legs, demanding attention. He looked at the length of the video, it was about twenty five minutes long, and while he wanted to say that he was in far more control than letting his cock make decisions Hiram might not have been completely in control of his emotions, but he couldn’t help wanting to see the rest of the video.

Pressing play again he watched as his daughter sucked cock as if it was as naturally to her as breathing. Then one of the men lifted up her top, revealing her bra, which was soon pushed up as well, revealing her perky breasts. Hiram’s hand moved down to rub against his cock, releasing a moan of pleasure as he watched them suck on her nipples, then pinch them before they played more with them. Still Veronica didn’t wake up, which made them laugh.

As they moved her on the ground they had more access to her body, not that it was hard to do anything as she was wearing a miniskirt which was already showing half her ass. Hiram couldn’t wait to see what they would do to her, even if it was his own daughter.

He knew she was good looking, but he had never thought about her in any sexual way before, and as they pushed the miniskirt up to her belly and pulled off the underwear he knew he could never look at her the same again.

The men continued to say things about her, how she was the prettiest thing they had the pleasure of enjoying in a long time, how they wanted to fuck hard and mark her with the Serpent semen. Hiram wondered if they had any idea that she would get pregnant from their little fun. As far as he knew Veronica would not keep the pregnancy, even she knew it couldn’t be a virgin pregnancy. Hiram was then determined that no matter what she did he would find the father and make him pay.

Little did he know that proving who it was would be way harder, as at least four different men, as far as he could see, had their turns with her and came inside of her. Each time they did Hiram’s cock pulsated like crazy, demanding more attention. In the end he couldn’t ignore it and opened his pants and pulled out his cock, moaning as loudly as the men in the video did as they fucked her.

Hiram managed to stop himself from coming several times, which wasn’t easy as he watched them fuck, slap, lick and deep throated at the same time. He tried to be a good father, he told himself he wanted to identify the men, but all he could see was that they were older, about his age, who did things with his daughter which aroused him.

After the fifth man came in his daughter they seemed to be done fucking her, that was when Hiram couldn’t hold it any longer and came himself, almost as if he was the last man to fuck his daughter.

Breathless he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, his whole body feeling amazing and exhausted after his orgasm. The last thing on his mind was which one of those men had impregnated his daughter, instead he wondered what was wrong with him, especially as he found himself wondering how it was to fuck his own daughter.

Hiding the disk in his drawer he closed the laptop and went to take a shower, needing to clear his mind before he figured out what step to take next. She would probably ask for an appointment with a doctor, and proving who the father was would mean he would hurt her as he would have to tell her what he knew, and maybe even show her. The best action to take then was to be comforting, and let her know that he was there for her even though he had exploded earlier.

All he could hope for was that he wouldn’t act any different around her now that he’s witnessed a different side of her.


End file.
